


一夜风流

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki/Thor - Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 基锤，abo，发情期，酒吧





	一夜风流

算日子也该到了，可就是手贱没有拿抑制剂，音乐穿过耳膜，头皮发麻，一阵阵刺痛，索尔仰头喝了一大口冰水，清醒了不少。猛的抓住头发，烦躁的敲打桌面，脚尖抵着吧台，短暂的缓和过后是翻江倒海的燥热，顺手扯下了领带，松开领口。环顾四周，所幸鱼龙混杂，各种信息素混杂在一起，自己的烟草的气味并不明显。  
信息素渐浓，后穴已经开始分泌液体了，索尔突然站起来去把被子推到桌子内侧，别扭的走到了卫生间里。  
内裤湿哒哒的是不能穿了，所索性脱下来塞到口袋里，伸手摸到后面，粘满了液体，满头汗水，头发粘在脑门上，忍到快早上的时候就能回去处理了。拿出口袋里的工具，娴熟给假阴茎套上了套子，最简单快捷的办法。  
一只脚踩在马桶盖上，略微艰难的伸了一根手指进去，液体做了充分的润滑，一进去后穴开始饥渴的吞咽，"嗯，啊~"短暂的满足引来更巨大的空虚。  
"Shit，"咒骂一声，潦草的插了几下，腿肚子都有点打颤了，假阳具艰难的插进了后♂穴里，"啊，"舒服的哼了一声，却无法到达更深的地方，焦躁的扭了一下，恨不得把整个假阴♂茎全插进去，"啊~嗯，"喘息了几声，快感从内壁传到了大脑里，深处的欲望更加难耐。脸憋的通红，袜子边儿都被流下去的粘液打湿了，裤子皱巴巴堆在一边，看来是不能穿了，咬牙把假阴♂茎像里面推了推。"哦，你在……"一股海盐的味道钻进了鼻子里，格格不入。  
洛基转身咔嚓锁了门，黑色的西装让索尔觉得他不是来寻欢作乐的，更像是领导视察工作。"有套吗？"  
"有。"索尔也不推脱，反正自己这个样子今晚上总得来一发才能解决。  
洛基伸手接过了套子，浓浓的烟草味让他几乎瞬间就硬了，西装整整齐齐的，只是解开了裤头，伸手把衣角抚平，等等出去的时候还得维持这个形象。  
扶着索尔的屁股，手感不错，略微消瘦的脸上没有任何表情，冰凉的手指让他感觉是机械在自己身上滑动，龟头对准湿哒哒的穴口，手指猛的拔出了假阴茎，"这东西满足不了你吧。"洛基用坚定的口吻说道，声音不带一丝波澜。  
龟头撑开穴口，粘液顺着大腿流了下来，"你可以随意，我皮草肉厚的。"索尔打趣道。  
洛基没有说话，手指掐着索尔的屁股，一丝不苟的推开了内壁，狠狠操到了最里面。囊袋啪啪的撞击着屁股，似乎每次都经过了精准的计算，力度时间都拿捏的相当准确。  
"你又，又不是，在，在做报告，"索尔喘着粗气说道，被填满的快感让他配合着洛基的动作晃动，"放轻松。"  
洛基依旧没有回答，只是加快了速度，索尔有种被捅穿的错觉，手扶着隔板，控制不住的晃动，眼角已经分不清是汗水还是生理泪水了。交合处红肿，体内疯狂叫嚣的欲望被激烈的撞击，洛基把自己的头发撩到脑后，低声喘息，西装笔挺，皮带扣刷刷作响，只露出了阴茎所在的部位，耻毛都隐藏在裤子里。  
连做爱都按部就班，索尔不由得笑了出来，洛基似乎是误会了索尔的笑容，嘲笑吗？突然发了力，发情期的omega被猛的一顶腰都塌了下来，"啊——"口中的呻吟不自觉溢了出来，洛基满意的伸了一根手指插进索尔嘴里，强迫他发出含混的声音，阴茎被紧致柔软的内壁紧紧包裹，大力推开又浅浅抽出，索尔感觉体内的"巨物"又大了一圈，不规律的抽动着射了出来。


End file.
